Your Heart Is My Piñata
by SincerelyPinkPanties
Summary: Schmoopy little LoVe story. T to be safe.
1. Sometimes We Fight

Title: Sometimes We Fight  
Summary: LoVe isn't always easy.  
Word Count: 330 words  
Disclaimer: Not mine, duh.

"Don't hold back, _Veronica_! Tell me how you really feel!" Logan yelled sarcastically.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "I thought that was why you were yelling, because I already did. Keep up, _Logan_."

"Oh, so now I'm stupid?"

"Yeah, actually, you are!"

"Well then, if I'm so stupid and my friends all suck and my parties are all so frivolous, why are you even still here!?"

Veronica's face crumpled a bit and Logan felt like a real jackass. But then Veronica schooled her features back to angry and bitter, and Logan quickly hardened his resolve.

"I can show myself out," she told him and turned on her heel to do just that.

"I'm sure you can, you always know the way out. So just run away again, Veronica!" Logan yelled, following her toward the door.

"Fine!" she yelled, throwing the door open and stomping out.

"Fine!" he yelled back, slamming the door behind her.

Veronica promptly turned and faced the door with tears in her eyes. She could hear Logan breathing heavily on the other side.

Logan could tell she was still standing out there; she was shuffling back and forth in that way she had.

"Isn't this the part where you storm away self-righteously?" he spat.

Veronica quickly stifled a choked sob.

But not quick enough. Logan had to grab onto his upper arms, fingers digging painfully into his biceps, to keep himself from ripping the door open and hugging her to him. He hardened his resolve again, waiting for her scathing reply. When none was forthcoming after 30 seconds, Logan called out tentatively, "Veronica?"

There was no answer. Logan tore the door open and burst into the hallway, just in time to see the light above the elevator indicating that it'd reached the ground floor. As loud as Veronica normally was, she could be quite sneaky when she wanted to be.

Logan, head hung, shuffled back inside the suite to sulk and drink a bottle or two of jack.


	2. And Sometimes We Don't Say We're Sorry

Title: And Sometimes We (Don't) Say We're Sorry  
Summary: LoVe means never _having_ to say you're sorry.  
Word Count: 369 words  
Disclaimer: No own-y.

Logan woke to someone pounding on the door, much in the way it felt someone was pounding on his head. He checked the clock to find that it was 10.30am. Way too early to be up after a night of drinking alone.

The pounding continued though and Logan had no choice, but to get out of bed and find out whose ass he was going to have to kick.

He stomped to the door and threw it open to find Veronica, nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

Before he could ask her what she was doing there, she pulled out a bouquet of off-white flowers from behind her back and shoved them at him.

Startled, Logan took the flowers and examined them. They were pretty, but a little beat up looking. "Not that I'm complaining, but aren't I supposed to be the romantic in this relationship?" he asked confusedly.

Veronica rolled her eyes and sighed. "They're gardenias," she said, as if that explained everything.

Logan eyed her warily. What was she up to? "They look like you stomped on them first," he joked.

"Well, if you don't want them just throw them away or whatever," she said angrily.

Logan instinctively pulled the flowers closer to protect them from her wrath.. "No, no. It's a little-known fact that I like my flowers to look like they've been stomped on." Logan grinned at her.

She glared at him for a moment before looking down at her shoes. "They're supposed to be the flower of secret love or something. Mostly, I  
just -," she looked up and stared into his eyes. "I'm scared crapless of talking about my feelings and I didn't know how else to - It's symbolic or whatever." She was looking down at her shoes again.

Logan's grin widened. "Veronica. Veronica, look at me." Veronica looked up again, her eyes a little wild, like she might bolt at any second. "Thank-you. I love them," he told her.

Veronica smiled then, a little tentatively, but at least she wasn't frowning at her shoes anymore.

Logan stepped back and opened the door wider. "You want to come in?"

Veronica nodded, still smiling, and came inside. "I'm still mad at you, though."


	3. And Sometimes We Make Up

Title: And Sometimes We Make Up  
Summary: The best part of making up, is the making (make up) LoVe.  
Word Count: 445  
Disclaimer: Nothing's changed.

When Logan got back from picking up his tux, he expected to find Veronica lounging on the couch in her pajamas. She wasn't. He opened the doors to his room to find Veronica wiggling into a green, satin dress.

"What are you doing?" a tux-clad Logan asked as he entered the room.

Veronica zipped up the side of her dress and crossed to the mirror to make sure she hadn't messed up her hair while she was getting dressed. "What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked and continued to ignore him.

"Um, putting on the most expensive pajamas ever?" he guessed.

She shot him a look and then turned back to put her earrings in. "I'm getting ready for the stupid party," she informed him.

Logan frowned. "If you don't want-," he started.

"I'd rather be somewhere with you, even if I'm angry at you, than here, by myself. It's Christmas Eve, Logan. I'm not spending it without you. Even if it means being in a room with all the people I hate, plus all the people that I don't hate, but don't actually know." She turned to face him. "Do I look okay?"

Logan's eyes filled with tears. He was so caught up in the fact that she was, once again, snubbing his friends, that he had forgotten what the stupid party was about. He had been going to leave her here by herself on Christmas Eve. What the hell was wrong with him? He crossed the space between them in a few strides and pulled her to him.

"Logan? Logan, what's wrong?"

He was crying and she could probably tell, but he didn't care. Why was he so stupid sometimes. Here he had the most beautiful, smart, brave, funny girlfriend in the whole world and he was willing to lose her over a stupid party that he wasn't really that excited about himself. "Why do you put up with me?" he murmered into her hair.

Veronica put her arms around his waist and squeezed as tight as she could.. "Because I love you, Logan. Now, what's wrong?"

Logan pulled back and smiled at her. "Nothing. You wanna go watch South Park? I can order us some room service. I hear they're having some sort of New Year's special; fillet mignon or something like that," he offered.

"But the party-"

"Really isn't that important," he told her.

Veronica smiled, one of her full-blown, sparkly-eyed ones and kissed him. "That sounds nice," she whispered. "Or, we could have incredibly fun make-up sex right here." She pulled him toward the bed.

Logan laughed and wondered what he had done to deserve someone so special.


End file.
